Through the Glass
by broadwaybaby90
Summary: What happens when Patrick shows up at Kat's window late one night?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this is my first fanfic so please be kind. All reviews are welcome, and constructive criticism would be awesome. Thanks!

I do not own 10 Things I Hate About You, I simply speculate with the characters.

Well this was a terrific ending to another day in my glorious life, sitting on the couch watching a documentary on the exciting life of Sylvia Plath, an amazing feminist writer who eventually ended up killing herself. Lovely. And to make matters worse every commercial break has the new Levi's commercial with the young leather-clad Marlon Brando standing next to his motorcycle which only serves to make me make unwanted comparisons between the dangerously gorgeous Brando and a certain classmate of mine. Sigh. I switch off the TV and head upstairs. My dad is already asleep because he has go get up ungodly early to deliver some 16 year old's baby, which will no doubt send him into a week long rant about the evils of sex. Terrific.

I walk down the hall to the bathroom and find it occupied by Bianca, as usual. I heave a sigh and head to my room ready for a good nights sleep. That's what I need. A little rest will cure this case of the blues for sure. I walk to my dresser and pull out a pair of sweat pants to sleep in and proceed to put them on. I then grab a hair tie from my nightstand and pull my hair back, continuing my nightly routine. I sit on my bed for a second and realize that I am restless; I can't possibly sleep like this. At times like these my bookshelf is usually my best hope. I skim the titles of numerous feminist works before snatching my worn out copy of Pride and Prejudice, my one concession to being girly, and head back to bed getting ready to settle in for a lovely tryst with when I hear an odd noise near my window. It's a tree branch, it must be. Wait…there are no trees on this side of the house. Shit. There it is again, a tapping noise. Oh my god, someone is outside my window. I quietly throw my book on my bed and reach for the baseball bat in the corner, a relic from my little league softball days and nervously approach the window.

Oh, why do I always keep my curtains closed? Stupid. Stupid. Okay, I can do this. I stay to the side and reach for the edge of the curtain as the tapping persists. Okay, just do it fast, like a band-aid, I coach myself. By this time the nervous feeling in my stomach has gone from butterflies to bats and I feel like I can't breathe. I should call for my dad. No. I can handle this; it's probably just a squirrel… or an axe murderer. Okay, here it goes. I rip open the curtain ready for anything. Anything except Patrick Verona.

I hyperventilate for a moment before I realize that I am still clutching the bat and that Patrick is still outside my window, smirking in that way he does when he thinks that he's got me. I ignore the butterflies in my stomach and put the bat down crouching to open the window.

"What are you doing!?" I hiss, "Are you trying to scare me to death, what is the matter with you and what are you doing outside my window? Are you stalking me, cause this seems a little _obsessive_ to me."

"Calm down Kat I just wanted to come talk to you."

"Shh! If my dad wakes up I'm dead and so are you. Now what do you want?"

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" he asks.

"Absolutely not!" But my protests go unheeded as he climbs through my window to stand next to me. And all of the sudden my once spacious room seems the size of a matchbox. Is he really that tall? Answer: yup.

"Patrick what do you think you are doing? Talk now so that you can go back out that window before I have to go get that baseball bat and make you leave."

He ignores the threat. Typical.

"So tomorrow night is that stupid lock in thing at the school." He says.

"Yeah, and?"

"Are you going?"

"No."

"Well you should."

"Why?"

Before I get an answer the worst thing possible happens. Bianca walks in. Perfect.

"Oh Kat." She says, "You are so busted!"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and to all of you that simply read. It is extremely encouraging to hear from you. I hate authors who write really short chapters and I just realized that I did exactly that. Woops. I will try to make up for it here. Enjoy, and keep me posted on what you think. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own 10 Things I Hate About You; if I did I would be traveling the globe right about now. Not writing for you wonderful people.

So lets recap. It is 11:30pm on a Thursday night. I am wearing my not so fashionable sweat pants. And Bianca just walked in to find Patrick Verona standing in the middle of my bedroom. I need to go die now.

"Oh Kat, You are so busted!" Bianca says smiling. It's probably the first time in our lives as sisters that she has caught me in a compromising position. This is not good.

"Bianca shut up before you wake up dad, that is the last thing we need right now. Patrick was just leaving." I say pointedly nudging him toward the still open window.

"Not so fast." Pipes in Patrick, "I wasn't done talking to you, are you going tomorrow night?"

"I already told you, no. Now OUT!"

"Where are you not going tomorrow Kat?" asks Bianca inviting herself into my room and closing the door behind her.

"To the stupid lock in at school."

"Oh Kat please go, you know dad wont let me go unless you go."

"Oh yes Kat please." Said Patrick in a fair imitation of Bianca.

I hear a light switch go on down the hall, oh no, my dad is awake. Bianca looks at me a satisfactory smile on her face and Patrick shoves his hands in his pockets looking as though he isn't leaving anytime soon.

"Fine, I'll show up, now you have to go." I say shoving at Patrick's tall frame till he is on the other side of the window glass. Bianca is pleased and is already planning her outfit out loud to herself. I hear my father calling my name from outside my door and I quickly close the curtains, just in case, before calling for him to come in.

"What are you girls doing in here? It's late, you should be in bed you have school tomorrow." He says surveying the room oddly, as if he expects to find a boy hidden somewhere…oh, right.

"Well Daddy" Bianca starts using her best baby daughter voice, "Kat and I were just discussing the lock in at school tomorrow night. Kat said she'll go so that means I get to go too, right? And it is a school function so there will be chaperones and everything, please, please, please, please Daddy can I go? Can I?"

"Well, I-I…Kat you said you'd go? Why? What's going on?" It would be his day to be perceptive.

"Nothing's going on Dad, Bianca wants to go….and she promised to do the dishes for a week if I take her." I say with a smile, ha ha take that conniving little sister.

"Oh, well I suppose it's alright as long as you remember the rules, no drinking, no drugs, no drag racing, and especially no sex. Are we clear?"

"Yes dad." We say in unison.

After several more minutes of incessant lecturing my father goes to bed, secure in the knowledge that he gets to approve every piece of clothing that Bianca plans to take with her tomorrow night.

"Smooth, by the way, adding that comment about doing the dishes" says Bianca "But I would be careful or I'll tell Daddy about your little late night visitor."

"Try it. He wouldn't believe you, I'm the good daughter remember?"

"He may not believe me if I _tell_ him that you had a guy in your room, but maybe next time I find you in here with someone I will simply scream instead of being nice."

"Next time? There will be no _next time_."

"Sure. Sure." She says walking out my door.

I wake up to the alarm at 7:00 and have almost an entire 60 seconds of peace before I remember the events of last night. Did that really happen? It must have, I'm wearing the horrendous sweat pants and I still have some remnants of the butterflies that have apparently taken up residence inside my stomach. Then it finally sinks in. Patrick Verona, bad boy extraordinaire, climbed through my bedroom window last night… to see me! Wait, wait, wait, I am not excited about that! How dare he! Who knows what he would have tried if Bianca hadn't walked in. Who knows?

I roll out of bed and hit the shower, trying to wash away the annoying, betraying thoughts running through my mind. Thoughts about a Marlon Brando wannabe. I pass Bianca on the way to my room and notice the knowing smirk she tosses my direction. Yeah, keep smiling blondie, I have enough dirt on you to put Dad into a coma.

It takes three tries to find the right combination of clothes, nothing looks exactly right this morning. Why is that? I have no one to impress. I don't. I finally commit to the purple top that always gets compliments and my favorite jeans with my lucky converse sneakers, I can use the luck… for that math test I have today. Right. Dad is already downstairs when I go into the kitchen and grab the froot loops from the cupboard.

"So Kit-Kat, why the sudden interest in going to this school function tonight?"

No _good morning Kat_ or _Hi honey_, just accusations.

"No reason Dad, just trying a new method with Bianca, kindness."

"Alright, well do me a favor and keep an eye on her tonight. I better go and approve her wardrobe before I leave for work. Have fun tonight."

"Thanks Dad, love you." I give him a kiss on the cheek and yell for Bianca to hurry up and get in the car before we're late.

We get there in plenty of time, early even. Well I am nothing if not prompt. I head to homeroom keeping an eye out for- eh hem, rabid dogs, never know when one of those could show up. When I stop at my locker to grab my books Mandela catches up to me.

"Hey Kat, do you want to go see that movie tonight, I was thinking we could catch a late show"

"Um, actually I can't. Sorry, I promised to take Bianca to the stupid lock in tonight."

"What? Why?"

"Well she talked me into it." And because I'm honest "Well that and Verona kind of showed up outside my window last night and convinced me to go."

"Oh my god! What?!"

I sighed and pulled my locker open only to see I piece of paper taped on the inside of the door. I pull it off the door and open it:

Kat,

Last night was fun. Nice PJ's. Don't forget you said you would be there tonight.

-Patrick

"How the hell did he get into my locker?"

"How the hell did he get to your window without your dad finding out?"

Good questions. Patrick Verona is quickly becoming one of the most confusing people I know. I recount last night's events to Mandela on the way to homeroom and she promises to be at the lock in tonight in case I need rescuing. The day progresses slowly and by lunch I feel like the bell will never ring. I still have to go home and grab my sleeping bag for tonight and get my toothbrush and fix my hair, uh, I mean do my homework. Mandela is the best, she sits with me at lunch and we speculate on the popularity contest that is bound to happen tonight (do they make Louis Vitton PJ's?) and how many people will try to sneak in alcohol. We agree at least 25 but only 10 will get caught meaning that tonight will be interesting if nothing else. We avoid the leather-clad elephant in the room.

When the bell finally rings at the end of the day it is me who is anxious to get home. Patrick has kept an amazingly low profile today, I only saw him once ducking into the gym just before the late bell. Maybe he is just playing with me. What if he doesn't show up tonight? What if he brought one of those blonde bimbos that he used to hang out with? Then again, what if he does show up? What does he want with me? I don't know why, but some sick, teenage part of me really wants to find out.

Bianca finally arrives and we head home. We slit up as soon as we get inside to gather our stuff for the lock in and as I'm throwing my clothes in a bag I realize something horrifying. My most becoming PJ's just happen to have cute little turtles on them. That won't do. I then go down the hall to do the one thing I never thought I would do. Ask Bianca for fashion help. It's just one more sign that the apocalypse is near. I hesitantly knock on her door.

"Um, Bianca I kind of need your help with something."

She is thrilled, I will never live this down. She ends up having exactly what I need. Decent black sweat pants, I red tank top and I throw on my Hard Rock hoodie just so people don't look at me like I suddenly walked in in a pink ladies jacket with blonde highlights. I leave the house with Bianca in tow and we get to the school at 8:00, just a little early and are ushered into the gymnasium where some tables are set up with snacks and people are already staking out the "good" spots on the gym floor. Bianca and I stand there less that 10 second when the man of the hour shows up in front of me, out of nowhere I might add.

"Well well, you did show up after all."

"Well I said I would, didn't I."

"Look there's Chastity" Bianca pipes in and rushes away leaving me alone with the imposing guy in front of me. We stand there for a second, him smirking and me feeling awkward before he leans in slightly.

"Hey, come with me, I want to show you someth-"

"KAT!" Perfect timing Mandela "There you are, come over here I got us a spot in the auditorium, I found it unlocked, well kind of unlocked."

Patrick steps away slightly and I regret the interruption. He recovers quickly.

"Cool, I know how to work the lights in there, mind if I come with?"

"Sure." I say quickly before Mandela can tell him no. "It's a big place, you wont be in our way too much." With that we all head out the side door of the gym making sure not to draw the attention of the chaperones and head down the dark hallway to the auditorium. We are half way there when Mandela speaks up.

"Crap! I forgot my bag back in the gym, you guys go ahead I will be there in a second."

She jogs back the way we came. As soon as she turns the corner Patrick grabs my hand and starts jogging with me in tow.

"What are you doing? Where are we going?"

"You'll see, just come on."

He leads me up a flight of stairs and to a door that looks like it should be locked, but isn't. It's dark and I can't see where we are headed, but Patrick is careful to help me up another, more perilous, flight of stairs until we come to another door. He steps out of it and holds it open for me. And so begins one of the best surprises of the night.

A/N: Chapter two, the end. Please tell me what you think, I love hearing from you. Any advice or suggestions are more than welcome. Thanks to all of you who are reading, it's awesome to have people enjoying what I'm writing, so thanks again.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay so I'm not quite sure exactly where this is going this chapter but it is very possible that the rating could be upped in the future, let me know what you think of that cause I don't have to write anything too sexual, but I would like to try my hand at it so feedback is a must. Thanks!

Okay, who is this person and what has he done with Patrick Verona? This person must be an imposter; the real Patrick would never lead me up to the roof and proceed to point out the sights and the few constellations that can be seen over the lights of the city. Not that I am complaining, I love this nice, funny, kind of romantic side of him but I can't help but wonder if it is an act. And to be honest I like the Patrick that challenges me at every turn, its exciting sparing with him. But damn does he look good in sweatpants and that tight white t-shirt. My somewhat naughty thoughts are interrupted when he calls to me from the other side of the roof.

"Kat come here, you will appreciate this." I shake off the remnants of the fantasy I was just having, involving his bike and less clothing and walk over.

"What is it?" I say coming up beside him.

"Look, you can spy on everyone from up here." He was right, there was a spot where the wall extends beyond the roof that we are on and continues another 3 feet or so and just below the top is a row of windows that looks right into the gymnasium. Its perfect, you can see everyone and everything going on inside.

"Look there's Mandela." I say pointing, "Who is she talking to?"

"Oh, that's Michael someone, kind of an idiot."

"Most guys are."

"Hey!" He protests nudging my arm, we sit a few more minutes in companionable silence before he stands up and goes to sit near the ledge looking toward town. Oh god, what do I do now? Go sit by him? Stay here? Boys should come with instruction manuals. Okay, I'm going to brave it. I get up and head over to him but I don't get to the sitting next to him part. Instead he stand as I approach and turns toward me.

"There is something I wanted to say to you last night, and I kind of chickened out." He says looking at the ground and stepping closer to me. Gulp.

"Okay."

He pauses trying to collect his words, still not looking at me.

"You're amazing Kat, you don't let people push you around, not even me, and I like that."

I stay quiet, I'm scared. What if he kisses me?! What if he doesn't?

"I know that I'm a jerk most of the time but I think we both enjoy our sparing. I know I pick on you a lot about being obsessed with me but to be honest I think its me who is obsessed. That's never happened to me before."

He's coming closer and I'm frozen. He reaches out and takes my hand to pull me closer and I think I might pass out from the intensity with which he is looking at me, but not before this kiss, I want to be totally conscious for that. His hand goes into my hair and I cant breathe, its almost too perfect. He sees the nervousness in my eyes and smirks before finally leaning in; our lips are a hairs breath apart.

And that is the moment that the fire alarm decides to go off.

He sighs and rests his forehead against mine and I silently curse whoever invented fire alarms.

"We better go." He whispers, "Something might actually be wrong down there, we don't want Mandela freaking out cause she can't find us."

Disappointed, we step apart but Patrick keeps my hand as he leads me back down the stairs and toward the gym. He drops it when we see Mandela heading down the hallway toward us.

"Hey, where were you guys? I came to get you."

"Um, we were looking for you." I cover.

"Well come on we better get back before we get in serious trouble."

We make it back to the gym only to find that some idiot burned popcorn in the teacher's lounge, hence the fire alarm. I hate teenagers. We all decide to rough it and stay in the gym in case of any more mishaps. And with the sparks flying between Patrick and I, there are sure to be a few. Mandela, Patrick and I claim a spot in a corner by the doors so we can be the first ones out in the morning. The less time spent with the unwashed miscreants of this school the better. We are able to snag a package of cookies and a couple drinks from the food table and spend the next hour sharing the cookies and talking about the idiotic games being played across the gym. Lights out is at eleven and Mandela is asleep by 11:10, which leaves Patrick and I in a very awkward situation and soon my mind wanders to his motorcycle. I would never admit it to anyone but I have a kind of infatuation with motorcycles. Its childish, I know, but I cant help it. After a couple minutes of silence, I speak up.

"So, you have a motorcycle, that's cool, they use a lot less gas than a car." Smooth Kat, real smooth.

"Yeah I guess so." he says laughing. "It's a great way to pick up chicks too."

"Jerk."

"You know it."

And just like that the awkwardness dissipates.

"Well, I have always liked motorcycles, I might buy myself one someday." It's a total lie, I just want to ride with someone someday.

"Have you ever ridden on one?"

"Well, no. But they look like fun."

"Come on." He says getting out of his sleeping bag.

"What are you doing?"

"_We_ are going for a ride, come on get up."

"We can't, it's a lock in, as in can't get out." I remind him.

"You honestly think I can't get us out of here."

"I honestly think that we will be in serious trouble if we get caught."

"Chicken." That was it, no one calls me a chicken.

I crawl out of my sleeping bag and we carefully sneak out the gym doors being careful not to make any noise on our way out. I head for the main doors, but Patrick grabs my hand and motions for me to follow quietly. He goes through the loading dock where the janitors have an office and waves to the night janitor on duty, who just smiles and goes back to reading the paper when we pass. And that's it, we are outside and heading to the parking lot.

"I can't believe that we just did that, that might be the most rule-breaking thing I've ever done." I confess as we approach his bike.

"Well that's sad, I will have to help you break the rules more often."

He smiles and hands me a helmet, an extra I realize.

"You planned this." I accuse.

"No. But I hoped for it." He says smiling and getting on the bike. He holds out his hand for me and I hesitate only moment before taking the offered hand and climbing on behind him. I fit on his bike, we fit. I am enjoying this much more than I should. When he starts the engine, it startles me and I latch on to him a little more tightly than necessary. I hear him chuckle and he glances back over his shoulder.

"Don't worry Stratford, I won't let you get hurt."

I smile back at him and then he turns around and puts the bike in gear and we are off. It's amazing, so much better than I imagined it would be. Being on Patrick's bike is like the most exhilarating thrill ride ever. The speed combined with the undeniable sexual tension is enough to make this ride the best thing to happen to me in a long time, possibly ever. We are on the highway for a while before he takes an exit and heads out into the country.

"Where are we going?" I yell over the noise of the engine.

"You will see when we get there, just trust me."

And I do. I enjoy the breezy, warm night air before we take another turn bringing us deeper into the woods and in a moment I see that we are riding parallel to a lake. In a few more moments the bike slows to a stop outside a tiny lake house. Patrick takes off his helmet and turns to look at me.

"Welcome to my lake house."

"You own a lake house?"

"Well my family does but we don't come up here very much anymore."

"Why not?"

"We just haven't since my dad died." He says and gets off the bike helping me to do the same and effectively ending that line of conversation.

"So why are we here?"

"I thought you would enjoy the view from the dock. Come on." He says grabbing my hand and heading toward the water.

Then it hits me. I am at a very secluded, very private, very romantic lake house with the guy who only hours ago was about to kiss me, and we're all alone. Gulp. Scratch that, double gulp. As if reading my mind, Patrick stops walking and turns to me.

"Kat I hope you know that I didn't bring you here with any expectations."

"I know."

"Okay well I may have just lied, I do have one expectation."

"And what is that?"

"I expect you to let me kiss you right now, and not protest when I continue to kiss you everyday for the foreseeable future, or till you get mad at me again, whichever comes first."

And then…

A/N: (sings) I'VE GOT THE POWER! That's right, I get to end it right here till next time because I am the author, Muahahaha, this writing stuff is kind of fun. Well review and I just might get the next chapter up sooner rather than later. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry about that cliffhanger guys, I couldn't help myself. (maniacal giggle) So anyway, I am thinking that the rating will get bumped up sometime in the next few chapters so just keep an eye out for that and I hope you are enjoying the story. I love all my readers, thanks for being so cool. 

And then…

He kisses me. His lips are soft and hard at the same time. I am so used to being in control but somehow when he kisses me I don't want to be. I let him take the lead, something unusual for me. When he pulls me harder against him coherent thoughts vanish and I lose myself for a little while. And when he lets his tongue wander into my mouth I waste no time in returning the favor and soon my feet are barely on the ground because Patrick is pretty much picking me up to trying to somehow get closer. But all good things must come to an end and breathing is still necessary so we break apart and because we both know that we need to take a break, he takes my hand and finishes leading me to the dock.

We sit down on the edge and I stare out over the rippling water trying to process everything that has happened in the past two nights. Everything has changed between Patrick and me. I need to ask him what we think we're doing because whatever it is, my dad sure isn't going to like it. I turn to Patrick to ask him what it is exactly that we are doing but I don't quite get to the question because Patrick is kissing me again and that makes me forget whatever stupid question I had. God, he is really good at this. After a minute I get my thoughts in order enough to gently push him away.

"Patrick, what are we doing?" I ask tentatively. He just smirks at my question and moves back in for another kiss, but I dodge him.

"Okay, I know what we are literally doing. I mean what are we _doing_? You know that my dad is insane when it comes to Bianca and I dating _anyone_ and we both know that you aren't exactly parent friendly."

"How so?" he asks looking amused.

"Well with your brooding good looks, leather jacket, dangerous looking motorcycle and Brando persona I just don't think my dad is going to be okay with me speaking to you much less anything else." I couldn't bring myself to say the word date. What if I had it all wrong and he just wanted some casual thing? Could I handle that?

"Kat, I can be the guy that parents like, I can wear polo shirts and carry on a civilized conversation, I will even go ask your dad's permission to date you if you think it would help. And I could get you home by curfew as long as I get to sneak into your room after I pretend to leave." He says leaning in to nuzzle my neck.

"Patrick" I push him away so I can look him in the eye, "I don't think we should tell my dad, or anyone. It could get complicated, and I kind of like sneaking around with you, it makes me feel…I don't know…wicked."

"Well I can't argue with that. All right we'll keep it quiet for now. Now can we please stop talking?" He says, again leaning in. I allow him one quick, lingering kiss before terror sets in.

"Oh no, what time is it? We have to get back before people wake up and Bianca realizes we're missing or we are totally busted."

"It's okay, I can get us back in twenty minutes, I took the long way getting here that's all."

"Why would you do that?"

"I liked having you hanging onto me." I knew that, I just wanted to hear him say it.

"In that case do we have time to go back the long way?" I ask as I get up and head back toward his bike.

We drive back the long way and get back at about 6:00am and sneak back in the way we left, we are even able to get back into the gym and into our sleeping bags without anyone noticing. But that's when we realize that maybe it wasn't a good idea to put our sleeping bags so close together, especially since we don't want people to know that we are together, or whatever. We try to go to sleep, but every time I close my eyes I can feel him watching me and its not long before I feel his lips touch mine, and I, being weak, don't stop him, at least not right away. We eventually compromise when I lay my head on his chest saying that we can say that it was a complete accident if anyone wakes up before us and sees us this way. I fall asleep with Patrick stroking my hair, and all is good in my world.

Then I am reminded that I hate high school. Mandela, having gotten a decent night's sleep, wakes up before me and is horrified at the compromising position that she has found me in. And so me blissful state is ruined when I feel her tugging at my arm and pulling me away from my very warm, very muscular, pillow.

"Mandela, what's wrong?"

"Kat, your sleeping like on top of Patrick Verona."

"Oh, woops." I say deciding that I'm not ready for even her to know what's going on yet. "Thanks Mandela, you are a life saver. What time is it by the way?"

"Almost 9:00, people are getting up to head home."

"Good, I'm exhausted."

"Why, we didn't go to bed that late."

"Its-um- the floor, I couldn't really get much sleep."

"Oh, right. Do you think we should wake Verona up?"

"Yeah, we had better." I say and start nudging his leg with my foot. "Verona, wake up."

"What is it Kat?" He asks groggily looking around, no doubt wondering why I am not next to him where I should be.

"Wake up, people are leaving."

"Oh, okay, thanks for waking me"

"No problem." I reply and then turn to gather up my belongings, doing my best to ignore the little things he keeps doing when Mandela isn't looking, like covering my hand with his when I am trying to roll up my sleeping bag and tugging on my hair in a playful manor. As much as I enjoy his attentions he really needs to stop if we have any chance of keeping this quiet and I make that clear by stepping on his toes when I stand up to leave totally forgetting that it was the foot I had stabbed not so long ago. Woops.

"Ouch Stratford, watch where you put your big feet, I want to keep this foot attached if you don't mind."

"Maybe you should watch where you put _your_ big feet so they are not in my way all the time." With that Mandela and I walk away and the world is as it should be, at least for now. I make sure to wink over my shoulder at him when Mandela isn't looking so he knows I am kidding and he smiles back in that way that makes my heart do flips and sometimes stop altogether. I hide my smile and try to focus on what Mandela is talking about on our way out.

I get to the car and Bianca is already waiting for me for once.

"Hey, how was your night?" she says with a wink.

"Fine." I say and glare at her so she gets the point that she is not to say anything damming in front of Mandela. She takes the hint and gets into the passengers seat while I say goodbye to my best friend and throw my stuff in the backseat. Mandela walks away and I get into the driver's seat when I notice that Patrick parked next to me and is now getting on his bike right outside my door. Before pulling away he hands me a piece of paper through my open window then drives off without a word. I open it. It's his cell number and I little note, "See you tonight." It reads. What does that mean?!

"So" says Bianca from beside me "What happened last night, I was up around one am and you were nowhere to be found."

"I just went out for some air."

"With Patrick Verona?"

"Maybe."

"Oh my god Kat! Do you know what this means? I get to date! This is amazing, you are the best. I never would have tried to tell you this but you two are kind of perfect for each other. Dad is totally going to flip when you tell him." All of this is said extremely fast and it takes my brain a moment to realize that I have to fix this situation quickly.

"Bianca, I'm not telling dad and neither are you. This is to be kept a total secret for a very long time. Do you understand? No one can know, not even Mandela. Please Bianca."

"But Kat, of dad doesn't know, then I won't be allowed to date."

"I'm sorry Bianca but I just need some time to figure out the best way to handle this."

She heaves a sigh. "Alright, but I am only giving you one month before I tell dad."

"Bianca!"

"Hey that is totally fair. Who knows, maybe you wont even be together in another month."

"I guess you're right."

And so Bianca and I come to an impasse. Well for the time being. Now all I have to worry about is not getting caught with Patrick in my bedroom, which from his note, might be easier said than done.

The challenges start as soon as we walk through the door.

"Good morning girls. How was the lock in? Anything happen that I should know about?" Well, hi to you too dad.

"Well," Bianca pipes up "I might be pregnant, and Kat snuck out with some guy all night."

"Very funny Bianca." My dad says, ignoring her sarcastic comments. I on the other hand may just kill Bianca for saying that out loud, even if dad doesn't believe it, I don't need him to even think that that could have happened.

"So Kat, what really happened?"

"Oh you know, nothing much, just stupid teenager stuff." And I just had the best night of my life! I want to scream. But I don't.

"Oh well that sounds…fun." Bianca and I start to go upstairs but he isn't done yet. "Girls, I need to talk to you. I have to take the night shift tonight, doctor Ashcroft is out of town and someone needs to cover his shift. Will you two be okay on your own?"

"Yes!" we answer a little too quickly.

"Okay well, I asked our neighbor Mrs. Sheridan to keep an eye on the house while I'm gone so don't even think about trying to have a party, and absolutely no boys are to be here tonight. I will be calling at random intervals and if the phone is not answered by the second ring you both are in trouble. And don't-"

"Dad" I cut him off "We will be fine, honest." I give him a kiss on the cheek and head to my room with a smile on my face and a skip in my step.

A/N: What's going to happen tonight? Well wouldn't you like to know. Thanks for reading and please review if you have a chance, I love your feedback. By the way, that is two chapters in one day I would like to point out. That's how nice I am being. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So I am enjoying writing this way more than in thought I would. I'm not going to lie the reviews make me extremely happy so thank you for that. I am super excited for this chapter basically because I have no real idea where it's headed, so there you go. Wish me luck!

Dad leaves at about 8:00 making sure to go over the rules again…and again before getting in the car and waving to the neighbor (to remind up she's watching) and finally leaving. I close the door and lean against it for a minute imagining how great this night could be. And then Bianca walks in.

" So I hope you aren't planning anything that dad would disapprove of because he has this place on lockdown and if you get caught doing anything bad then I end up in trouble with you."

"Are you seriously lecturing me? What happened to you always trying to get away with stuff when dad's back is turned?"

"Well, I am trying something new, honesty. I figure if I am extremely well behaved for…at least a week, I might have a shot at getting the door put back on my room."

"Well that's great Bianca, I'm really proud of you. And since we're being honest, Patrick is probably going to be climbing through my window sometime tonight and I would appreciate it if you didn't tell dad."

"Fine. On two conditions."

I motion for her to proceed.

"Number one, if you get caught, you tell dad that I had nothing to do with it."

"Okay, I can do that."

"And two, when dad goes out of town in two weeks we have a party."

"BIANCA!"

"I know, I know, but I will probably have my door back by then so I figure it's the best way to get back on the social ladder after that horrible web show situation."

"If I agree to this, you have to promise not to tell dad about Patrick and me, ever. Not just the one month dead line you gave me earlier."

"Agreed!"

So Bianca is happy, and in two weeks we are apparently having a party at the Stratford home. Great. Now that Bianca is out of the way I practically sprint up to my room and throw on my favorite jeans and a shirt that dad never lets me wear because it shows just a tiny bit of midriff and once I am looking my best I snag a book and do my best to appear completely unfazed, as if I look like this all the time without trying. I get through two chapters when I hear a muffled scratching on the roof outside my room. And then the butterflies in my stomach morph into vampire bats when Patrick's face appears in my windowpane. He slid the window up and climbed through and I get up from my bed and walk over. He doesn't stand up all the way before I catch his face and kiss him. It might be a little too soon for this kind of familiarity but I can't help myself. Apparently I'm not the only one because he's pressing my back against the wall. Not that I'm complaining, his body isn't one that many women would complain about having pressed against them. He lets me have my way with his mouth for a couple minutes before breaking away.

"Well, hello to you too." He says laughing.

"Sorry." I say sheepishly trying to catch my breath.

"Don't apologize, I don't mind trust me, its just that we have places to be."

"We do?"

"Yup." He says handing me the jacket that was on the end of my bed before pulling me toward the open window.

"Wait a sec." I say running back to the hallway and calling to my sister. "Bianca, I'm going out, be back later, cover for me if Dad calls!" So it might be a little much to ask but she knows I will return the favor someday. I run back to the window that Patrick is still standing next to looking shocked.

"Bianca knows?"

"Yeah, but don't worry she won't tell anybody."

"Oh, I'm not worried, it's a good thing that we have someone on our side."

"Yeah, sure. So where are we going." I say, climbing out the window behind him.

"It's a surprise."

"Again? That's really not fair."

"I know, feel free to surprise _me_ anytime you want." He says with a smirk. And then we climb down the lattice and sprint across the street, keeping to the shadows. It's lucky for me that he parked on the side of the house that the neighbors can't see otherwise I might be grounded for the rest of my teenage life for sneaking out. Thank god for small favors.

He was smart enough to park his bike a block away and he hands me a helmet before securing his own and helping me on behind him. The whole situation feels a little too natural for my liking, or maybe I'm just not used to being this comfortable with someone. He starts the engine and we head toward the less populated side of town and then keep going until he pulls into an odd sort of half building.

"What is this place?" I ask looking up at the dilapidated old façade.

"Well it used to be a drive in movie theater but its been closed for a while."

"So what are we doing here? Trespassing?" I ask, not really interested in doing anything illegal.

"No of course not. I know the owner. Hey Bill!" He calls out and a man appears from a door, which must lead to a small office.

"Hey kid, it's about time. This your girl?" Bill asks motioning to me.

"Yes she is." Patrick answers, "Is it all set up?"

"Just what you asked for."

"Thanks a lot man, I'll hit the lights and lock the office when we leave."

"No problem, have fun." Bill says walking toward his car parked off to the side of the building.

"So" I say turning to Patrick, "What exactly are we doing here?"

"Come on and I'll show you." We walk through the gate and I realize that this place is no longer a drive in but a junkyard. The screen is still in tact for the most part; just the edges are breaking and falling apart. Patrick leads me over to the center of the junkyard.

"Well, here we are." He says stopping at the unattached backseat of what was once a Cadillac.

"Um, okay."

"Just get in." He says opening the door for me. I slide in and find that is popcorn in the seat waiting for me as well as some sour punch straws, my favorite although I'm not sure how Patrick would know that. He climbs in beside me and closes the door, putting his arm around me.

"Okay, I fold, what are we doing?"

"Shh… it's starting." He says pointing to the screen and I realize that there is something being projected on the screen, opening credits in fact, of some old black and white movie. And then the title appears. _The Wild One._

"Oh my god!" I say turning to face Patrick, "How did you do this. I love this movie, it's so perfect!"

"Well after the comment about my Brando-ish attitude I figured we should watch the master in action, his motorcycle is just like mine after all."

It is perfect, we watch the classic motorcycle movie, laughing at the bad acting and throwing popcorn at each other. This place is perfect for the old movie; the screen itself is an antique and all the old cars create the illusion of a classic drive in experience, except we're alone. The movie ends and Patrick hits the lights and locks up as promised and then drives me home parking a block away again. He walks me home, taking my hand after we get off his bike and helping me up the lattice and back through my window. I stand there for a moment not quite sure how to thank him for one of the greatest nights ever. I open my mouth to speak but he silences me with a quick lingering kiss and steps back through my window before I can react.

"Goodnight Kat." He says with a smile before disappearing. I stand there for a second basking in the glow of the wonderful two days that have just passed before I slip into my PJ's and go to bed knowing that I will have to deal with Bianca in the morning, ask her to keep her mouth shut… and thank her I suppose.

A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed it, I know I loved writing it. Just to put it out there in the universe: If I could find I guy exactly like Patrick Verona that would be really awesome and I would promise to good deeds for the rest of my life. Sigh. Wishful thinking. So anyway, review if you get a chance and thanks for reading, I love you all!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys, sorry it has taken me so long to update. I got busy you know how it is. So anyway I hope you are enjoying the story and don't worry I won't let it got too happy, there needs to be some problems or its no fun so expect that. Well thanks again to everyone who is reading and a special thanks to everyone who reviews, I love it!

I am having a particularly nice dream involving a concert, a slow song, and one very adorable boyfriend when my dads voice breaks the beautiful veil of sleep.

"Kat. I'm home." He says touching my shoulder.

"Yes Dad I can see that" I say grumpily, "What do you want, I'm sleeping."

"Just wanted to make sure that everything was okay here last night."

"Yeah, everything was fine." I say rolling over and trying to fall asleep and back into my lovely dream.

"Oh, one more thing."

"What Dad?"

"Who is Patrick?"

I'm awake.

"Who?" I ask innocently.

"Patrick, when I came in you were talking in your sleep and you clearly said the name Patrick."

"Oh…um, Patrick is this guy at school, I must have been dreaming about stabbing him or fighting with him. We don't really get along." We _really really_ get along. Very well I might add.

"Oh, well as long as you don't hurt him in real life I suppose I can let you have the dreams. I just don't want to see you suspended for abusing your classmates."

With that my dad leaves my room and I hear him heading toward Bianca's room, no doubt on his way to scan her room for any signs of shenanigans. It's Sunday and close to 10:30 in the morning so I decide to get up and throw on my bathing suit so I can soak up some sun. I know the sun is supposedly bad for you but I can't help it, I just feel so good after a good soak in the sun, and since my week is going so well already I figure, why not. I snag a book off my shelf and drag my comforter down stairs before my dad catches me.

"Hold it!" He says. "What do you think you are wearing?"

"A bathing suit."

"Ah, I see. And where do you think you are going in that pitiful excuse for clothing?"

"To the front yard to lay in the sun."

"I don't think so, go put on some real clothing."

"Dad, its our front yard, no one will even see me and if they do they won't bother me, and if they do you can run out of the house and scare them off. Deal?"

"Fine, but you don't go anywhere else looking like that."

"Understood. I'm going outside now."

I walk outside and wonder if maybe my dad has a point. I suddenly feel very naked in my black bikini. Oh well, like I said, no one will see me anyway. I spread out my comforter in the middle of our sun drenched lawn and settle in for a good soak. I read half of the book I brought out and spend some time listening to the i-pod I was smart enough to grab on my way out the door before falling asleep for some measure of time. And then I'm in shadow. Where did this shadow come from, I wonder to myself not opening my eyes. I wish it would go away; I was having a very nice nap.

"Wow, nice suit." Says an appreciative deep voice from my right.

I'm awake.

"Patrick!" I say, dragging my comforter around my scantily clad body. "What are you doing?"

"I came to see you under the pretense of needing a tutor, nut I like this idea better." He says plopping down next to me on the lawn and lying down.

"Are you insane?! My dad could come out here any second."

"So?"

"You really don't grasp the seriousness of the situation." I say getting up and pulling him to the side of the house, being careful to stay away from any windows.

"Kat, are you serious? Your dad can't be that scary."

"Maybe not to you but he can keep me locked up for months if he even suspects that I am hiding something from him, especially if that something is a guy, which you are."

"Kat, slow down. It's okay I get it. I can go, he will never know I was here."

I sigh in relief, "Thank you."

He turns to walk away and then stops. "One more thing."

"What?"

"I think we should go swimming next time we sneak out." He says with a wink. I swat at him playfully but he grabs my hand and pulls me in for a quick kiss before jogging off down the sidewalk. It takes me a good five minutes to catch my breath and stop smiling long enough to venture back into the house. Bianca is waiting.

"So Kat these little trysts are becoming more frequent I see."

"Bianca! Lower your voice."

"Oh don't worry dad won't find out. He's pretty much oblivious to things going on right under his nose."

"In this case, I hope so." I turn toward the stairs to go change into some real clothing but Bianca stops me.

"Kat?"

"What?"

"You know I won't tell dad but just please be careful."

I'm touched; my sister is actually worried about me. "I'll be careful, don't worry Bianca, it's not like its serious or anything."

"Alright."

I turn to go again, but think better of it and turn back. "Hey, you know if you ever need to talk or anything, I'm here."

"Thanks Kat."

"Yeah… So I was going to get dressed and head to the mall, I need a couple of new shirts and stuff, do you want to go?"

"Yes! Its perfect, I need new sneakers for cheerleading, I may actually get to cheer a couple times this month, Cindy is going on vacation."

And things were back to normal.

I change out of my suit and set it aside (for later) and pull on my typical jeans and t-shirt and head back downstairs. It takes Bianca another 10 minutes to get ready to go and then we are in the car. The drive takes no time at all and Bianca is surprisingly fast at picking out the sneakers she needs, but that's not too surprising since the squad only has two kinds to pick from. And then it's on to me. Yay. Why did I invite Bianca? That was a bad idea and soon "a couple shirts" turns into five new shirts, a jean skirt, a pair of really cute flats and a new bracelet, which Bianca was sweet enough to buy me and in return for how cool she is being about everything I splurge and buy her the sandals she has wanted for weeks with the money that I was kind of saving to buy a guitar, but its worth it, I can save it up again.

Over all the day has gone pretty well and when Bianca and I get home we end up watching TV together for a while before Dad tells us to go to bed ("you have school in the morning"). I go to bed knowing that I have not given Bianca enough credit in the past and I tell myself that in the future I will try to be closer to her, she really is a good sister.

A/N: So, again I'm sorry it took so long but please review if you have a minute, I really appreciate it. And to those of you who just read, I love you all too (just not as much)… Just kidding, I am grateful to everyone who reads and I will try to get the next chapter up really soon.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So chapter seven, woo-hoo. So I watched the latest episode and I fully intend to steal some of their ideas and most likely some of the dialogue, so be forewarned. Anyway I can't wait to throw a curve ball in here sometime soon, like now!

So four weeks have passed with Patrick making numerous ventures through my window (only once to find me dancing around like a complete idiot) and lots of stolen moments in the auto shop or deserted parking lot after almost everyone else has left school. Bianca has been amazing. She hasn't threatened to tell Dad once; I think it might be because she may have a little something going on that I don't know about yet. Oh well, everyone is entitled to their secrets. Like me. I have lots of secrets these days, like the fact that I started taking birth control, not that anything has happened. It hasn't, Patrick won't allow it, and he's right I'm not ready for that yet, but I am prepared. And then there's the other secret, the one I won't even admit to myself. My feeling for Patrick. They have gotten to be a little scary. Too intense for my liking. I like control and order and what I feel is chaos. But it needn't be discussed, its not like this relationship is that serious, no one even knows about it.

Its Wednesday evening and I have managed to get out of the house under the pretense that I am back in the auto shop helping Mandela convert her car into a bio-diesel when in reality I am on a date. Patrick and I opt for my car tonight but he insists on driving since he knows where we are going. Dating him is certainly never boring and even less predictable. We fight as often as we don't, mostly about keeping thing quiet. He tries relentlessly to be affectionate around other people and is always appearing too familiar. Mandela found out what was going on after only a few days. It's a miracle that my dad hasn't walked into my room when Patrick is there. But I digress.

The car ride is pretty quiet; we just listen to some music while he drives my car toward the south side of town and down a residential street. Patrick stops the car in front of a cute two-story house, blue with pretty white shutters. Its smaller than my house but very cozy looking.

"Where are we? Is there a party here or something?" I ask, we have gone to a few parties but not too many, low profile and all that.

"No actually…this is my house."

"Oh." I'm surprised, it's been an entire month and I have never been to his house, I'm not very good at climbing through windows after all. And now I'm scared. What if his family is home? I know he lives with his aunt and younger cousin Lissa who is 5, but I have never seen them or anything. He senses my hesitation and grabs my hand before I can make a break for it.

"Hey, its okay. It's just my family; they won't hurt you I swear. I'm the cannibal remember?" He says, playfully nibbling at my fingers, which are clasped pretty tightly around his hand.

"I don't think this is a good idea."

"I knew you would say that which is why I didn't tell you where we were going. We can't back out now I told Mandy and Lissa that I would bring you over for dinner and they have probably already seen us through the windows."

"Alright." I say, trying to swallow around the huge lump in my throat.

"Good." He kisses my lightly on the mouth and begins pulling me toward the door. Its unlocked and he pulls me inside. No going back now. He still has my car keys, part of the plan I think.

"Aunt Mandy, we're here." He calls down the hallway, and before I can process any of the million and one thoughts racing through my head his aunt comes out of the kitchen and down the hallway toward us.

"Mandy this is Kat."

"Hi, its nice to meet you. Patrick has told us a lot about you. You didn't tell me she was _this_ pretty Patrick." She says smiling at him and then back at me.

"Yes I did."

Before anything else is said a little girl runs up and throws herself at Patrick, who drops my hand to catch her and pick her up. It's okay; I don't feel like running anymore.

"Hi Kat, I'm Lissa." She says by way of introduction.

"Hi Lissa."

"Patrick says that I can come with you guys next time you go bowling." Patrick sighs.

"I said that I would take you bowling sometime miss story teller." He corrects her.

"But I want Kat to come you always let me win."

"Okay well we will talk about it later." He says setting her down and continuing down to speak to her at eye level. "Now isn't there some cooking that still needs to be done?"

"Oh, yes!" She cries, "The cookies, you guys _have _to help us with the cookies."

"We will, but I want to show Kat my room first."

"Why?"

"Because… um…just because. Go to the kitchen noisy." She giggles and skips back down the hallway with Mandy trailing after her.

"She's cute." I manage.

"Don't let her fool you, you will be wrapped around her little finger in no time if your not careful."

He leads me upstairs and into the last room on the left. It's exactly what I imagined. Lots of band posters, random junk from the auto shop, lots of DVDs. Okay not exactly what I imagined it think as I see the bookcase in the corner. It goes to the ceiling and is so full that almost all of the shelves are stacked two deep. I walk over to it and discover that it is crammed with everything from comic books to J.K Rowling to Shakespeare. It's impressive.

"I didn't realized that you read so much." I say turning back to him.

"Yeah, my whole life." I notice that there are also several books stacked on his nigh stand and…glasses.

"You wear glasses?" I ask excitedly.

"Only to read."

"Put them on."

"No."

"Please Patrick."

"No."

"Come on, I never told anyone this but I find guys in reading glasses really sexy." I say sideling up to him and placing my hand on his chest.

"You are impossible to refuse, do you know that?"

"Yup."

He snags them off the nightstand and puts them on.

"There. Happy?" He asks. But I'm speechless; those glasses make him just about the hottest thing I have seen in my entire life. I don't answer his question instead I pull him toward me and kiss him hard, my mouth open to his in record time. I love initiating these things; he is always so quick to respond. Before I know what's happening I am pinned beneath him on his bed, not that I'm complaining. His kisses are hot and fierce so different from the careful way he treats me most of the time. I know I am not as experienced as he is and I am ecstatic to finally break through his resolve to go slow with me. He is finally giving some back. It's about time. His hand travels down my leg stopping at my knee and pulling it up to hitch around his waist. I arch into him wanting to be as close as possible. He tries to pull away, but I am not ready to let this side of him go. Who knows how long it will be before he lets this part of himself out again. I inch my fingers down his chest till I get to the hem of his t-shirt before sliding my hands underneath it and up over his smooth abs then around to his gorgeously sculpted back. His kisses are fevered and deep and his tongue is busy doing wicked things that I didn't know he was capable of when his aunt calls from downstairs.

He immediately breaks away sitting back on his knees. I sit up too not wanting to loose the moment completely and kiss him a final time before he moves off the bed and helps me get up. I'm afraid he is going to be upset. He is always in such perfect control and I just broke that all to hell. But he's not upset. Quite the opposite. We head out the door and as I pass by him he whispers in my ear.

"If that's the response I get, I am wearing my glasses non stop for the rest of my life."

"You won't have to." I say and smile before preceding him down the stairs. Nothing like a few steamy moments with your dark and sexy boyfriend to boost your confidence.

A/N: Okay, hope you enjoyed it. I didn't get to the problem part like I planned but oh well, something to look forward to I suppose. Don't worry the scene isn't finished yet; you will see the dinner and everything just give me time. As always, review if you get a second and thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hmm… I don't really have anything to say this time. I don't own 10 Things; I forgot to say that for a while. So yeah, happy reading.

Patrick and I reach the kitchen just in time to see Lissa crack an egg into a bowl and proceed to drop the shell in after it.

"Woops." She says and Mandy rescues the shells out of the bowl. And then Lissa sees us.

"What took you guys so long? Patrick why are you wearing your glasses?"

"Oh we were just reading this comic that Kat saw on my bookshelf."

"Oh…Okay. Come help." She says coming over and grabbing each of our hands and pulling us toward the counter. Mandy smiles and takes Patrick's glasses from him and sets them on a shelf out of reach of small, flour-covered hands.

"What are we making?" I ask Lissa.

"Chocolate chip cookies."

"You will have to teach me," I say, "I don't know how."

"Come on , its easy."

So we make cookies, getting covered in flour in the process and handing the bowl to Patrick when the dough gets too thick for us to stir. Mandy is there helping measure ingredients and slide the tray in the oven before we sit down to dinner. As it turns out, Mandy is an amazing cook. I tell her so and she asks me about my interest and my plans for after high school. All in all the evening is rather nice. By the time dinner is over we have cookies and then it is time to go, I am almost sad to leave. Patrick is so relaxed in this atmosphere; he smiles easily and laughs with us. It's nice. Patrick helps with the dishes and I play one hand of go fish with Lissa and then we really do have to leave if I am to get home before my dad starts calling every five minutes. We head to the door and I am a little surprised when Lissa gives Patrick a hug and then gives me one as well. We say goodnight and walk outside to my car. The silence is thick for a second before I decide to speak up.

"Thanks."

He looks confused. "For what?"

"I liked meeting your family."

"I'm glad. They like you."

"Yeah? Good."

"So do you think your dad will like me?"

I pause. "Probably not. I don't think you should meet him just yet."

"Kat, why not?"

"Because he's protective and it's just not a good idea okay?"

"No, it's not okay. I will have to meet him sometime."

"Why?"

"Because I plan on being around for a while and I want to meet him."

"Patrick why are you pushing this?"

"Why are you so against it? Maybe you are only with me because you like the secrecy."

"Of course not, I just don't want to cause problems where we don't need them."

Anger is thick. The rest of the car ride is silent and I am starting to have to hold back tears by the time he park the car on the side street where his bike is waiting. We sit there for a second before he speaks, staring through the windshield.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push you I just want this to work it can't if we have to hide it for much longer."

I don't know what to say.

"I don't want to fight. We don't have to think about this tonight, but something has to change soon." He gets out of the car and goes over to get on his bike. I don't know how long I sit there once he drives away but by the time I get behind the wheel and get home I barely make it before curfew. Dad is oblivious but Bianca realizes something isn't right and follows me upstairs.

"Kat, what's wrong? Did Patrick do something?"

"No we just had a fight."

"So? You guys fight all the time."

"I mean a real fight."

"About what?"

"He wants to meet Dad."

Pause. "Sooo? What's the problem?"

"Bianca are you crazy? Have you met our father?"

"Oh come on Kat, Dad wouldn't be so bad if he got to know Patrick a little bit. I think that its you who is scared."

"Me?"

"Yes you. I see how much Patrick cares about you and I also see how hard you work to keep him at arms length."

"That's not true."

"Maybe not physically, but you are extremely guarded Kat and I think you are scared of what you aren't letting yourself feel."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that its obvious that you like Patrick, but we both know that deep down its more than that."

For the second time tonight, I am speechless.

"Kat, you are my sister and I love you but sometimes you are so stubborn that you hinder yourself. So go get him. Bring him home to meet Dad and own up to the truth."

I sit there.

"Go!"

I jump. "Okay!"

"Now!"

"Now?!"

"Yes, sneak out the window, I will cover for you tonight but this is the last time. If you haven't told dad by tomorrow night, I will tell him myself. Now go!"

"I'm going!"

I climb out my window and am petrified when I have to start the car but my dad is either in the shower or asleep because he doesn't run out of the house to stop me. And the funny part is I kind of want him to. I drive back to Patrick's house. It's odd seeing his bike parked outside this adorable place. I park next to the curb and decide that through his window is my best bet. I circle the house and am pleased to find that there is a fire safety ladder outside his window. I take a deep breath and climb up it before I change my mind. He's sleeping, I can see him, and he's shirtless. Well that should help me keep my focus…not. I tap on the window and he stirs opening his eyes before seeing me. He looks shocked but not angry. He opens the window.

"Kat what are you doing here? Come in before you fall."

I climb through the window.

"Are you okay, what's wrong?" I cut him off.

"Just let me get this out or I never will."

"Okay."

"I'm sorry. You were right. You should meet my family. You're important to me and I am sorry I was being so difficult, I'm just scared. It's hard for me to admit it but I am. I don't get close to people often, there is too much risk, but I want to get close to you. So come over to my house tomorrow at seven o'clock and we will face the fearsome beast that is my father together." I am so relieved to have gotten all of that out that I immediately head back toward the window, fully intending to leave.

"Wait. Where are you going?"

"Home."

He laughs, "Why don't you stay a little while, that speech must have been tiring."

I realize the truth of his words and sit down on his bed laughing. He sits next to me pulling me close. He lifts my chin so I have to look hi min the eye.

"Thank you." He whispers and then he kisses me and all of the anxiety I had melts away. I melt away. But I don't care, he is so gentle and coaxing I cant stand it I just want to jump him, but that would definitely complicate things. I revel in the feeling of his bare skin for a while before I decide that I have to go home. I climb carefully back down the ladder and drive home. Its not until I walk into my dad's bedroom at 1:30 in the morning that I realize what I am about to do…

A/N: There you go, chapter eight. Hope you enjoyed it, I hope to have the next chapter up really soon so keep those reviews coming cause I love them. Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: So Kat is telling her Daddy. Yay! Thanks to everybody who reviewed, I take everything into consideration so please be sure to keep the reviews coming, I love it. So here is chapter nine, I told you it would be up soon.

I am about to tell my father the one thing in the world that he dreads hearing the most…okay well apart from 'I'm pregnant'. That would be worse. Much worse.

"Dad." I say firmly sitting on the edge of his bed. No response. "Dad." God this man could sleep. "Dad!"

"What? What's wrong?"

"Dad I need to talk to you."

"Okay in the morning Kit-Kat" he says rolling over.

"No Dad. Wake up I need to say this."

He groans and then sits up and turns on the lamp on the nightstand.

"Okay Kat, what is so important that it can't wait till morning?"

"Well, I need you to stay calm."

"I don't like where this is going."

"…and remember that you love me and I am your eldest and therefore favorite daughter."

"Spit it out Kat."

"I have a boyfriend."

"No you don't. There, all settled." He says and turns off the light, trying to go back to sleep. I turn the light back on.

"Yes. I do Dad. For a few weeks now." I mutter sheepishly.

"Kat what are you talking about?"

"Dad! I. Have. A. Boyfriend. His name is Patrick and Bianca has known about it since the beginning and I wanted to tell you but I know your thoughts on the whole dating enterprise and I thought it would be better to keep it a secret."

"So why did you change your mind?" He is being amazingly calm with this whole situation; of course it could be because he is still half asleep.

"Well I wasn't exactly with Mandela earlier tonight."

"WHAT?!"

"Don't worry, it's not like that! Patrick took me to his house and we had dinner with his family, his aunt and younger cousin."

"So why did you decide to tell me again?"

"Well, we got into a little fight on the way home…"

"Fight? Kat did he hurt you?" I cut him off.

"No, no Dad, he just told me that he wants to meet you and I didn't think it was a good idea. He doesn't want to go behind your back, which should make you happy."

"It does. And in 5 more years when you are done with college and no longer dependent on me then maybe you can date him."

"Dad I don't want to lie to you either, so please don't make me. Let me date Patrick and we will promise to adhere to your rules."

"Why should I trust you? You've been lying to me Kat."

"I know and I'm sorry. But Dad…" I take a deep breath, "I like him a lot and I didn't want you to say no so I just didn't tell you, and now I am so please don't make me regret being honest with you."

There is a pause before…

"You're grounded." He switches off the light again. Sigh.

"But dad…"

"Bring him over tomorrow so I can meet him."

"But you just said…"

"That you are grounded. And you are, for lying to me. Bring him by the house tomorrow so I can take a look at him and then we'll talk."

I almost scream! "Thank you Daddy!" I hug him and exit the room quickly before he can change his mind and run face first into Bianca who has been listening outside the door.

"Oh my god Kat! This is great! Do you know what this means?"

I think for a second. "What?"

"Now Daddy will have to let me date too!"

Dad's voice comes through the door. "I don't think do Bianca."

We laugh and move our conversation to my room.

"Don't worry Bianca, I will work on him for you. You will be going out with Cameron in no time."

"Cameron?"

"Yeah, that's his name right?"

"Cameron is my friend, but I can't date him."

"Why not, he follows you around like a puppy dog, throw the poor guy a bone."

"I don't think so."

"Suit yourself."

Bianca and I talk for a while longer and end up crashing on my bed. The alarm rings at six and we both jump up. Well, this is certainly going to be an interesting day.

I get to school and Patrick is waiting by my usual parking space and comes over when I get out of the car.

"So?" he says by way of greeting.

"So you will be over at around seven right?" I say smiling. It's the happiest I've seen Patrick in a long time.

"Seven it is." He takes my hand and starts toward school. I stop walking.

"What are you doing?" I ask, gesturing to our hands, he has yet to let go.

"I'm walking into school with my girlfriend and you can't stop me." He says with a smirk before pulling my closer and kissing my in front of the whole school. Okay, so it's actually only a few people but if feels like the whole world to me. He pulls away and resumes walking.

"Nothing you can do about it now Kat, the whole school will know by lunch." Bianca says coming to walk beside me.

She's wrong. It's all over the school by homeroom.

Despite the gossip bombshell that was dropped in the parking lot this morning, the day progresses fairly normally except now Patrick and I can sit together at lunch without having to pretend to hate each other quite as much. It's nice. The school day is over a little too quickly for my taste and now I have time to really get nervous about tonight. Patrick tries to calm me down before I drive off and it almost works when he traps me between his body and my car and proceeds to kiss me senseless. Almost. Now I am a mix of giddy and nervous. Not a good mix. After a few deep breaths I drive off with Bianca laughing in the passenger's seat. Now the really scary part begins.

A/N: Okay so I know this chapter is kind of short but I promise the next one will be longer. If you review I will love you forever! Thanks for reading, hope you liked it.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I'm sorry it has taken so long for me to get this chapter up, its been hectic here trying to pack up for college. But that's no excuse. I will try to be more on top of it…no promises though.

I get home and race through my homework, its probably half wrong and then shower quickly before my dad gets home and then have Bianca blow dry it so my dad doesn't notice how hard I'm trying. We don't need him getting nervous about the seriousness of this relationship just yet. Dad gets home around five and takes his sweet time relaxing for an hour before even starting dinner, making me even more stressed out, if that's even possible. And then its time. Okay, well, almost time. Its 6:57. Please, please Patrick don't be late, I think just as the door bell rings and then I wish that he were late or just absent all together. That could work too. I open the door. No such luck. He's here, motorcycle and all. He smiles at me and invited himself in.

"Hi." He says.

"Hi"

"So, you ready for this?"

"No, are you?"

He laughs, "Yes. But before I go into the lion's den is there anything I should know? Shotgun behind the fridge? Butcher knife under the table cloth? Arsenic?"

He's trying to loosen the tension and I'm grateful. "Hmm…just the ice pick in the oven mitt."

"Thanks for the warning." And just like that all is right between us, we can get through this. We can. And then my dad comes in.

"You must be Patrick." He says extending his hand.

"Yes, Dr. Stratford, its nice to finally meet you." He replies shaking my dad's hand.

"Yes, finally. Most boyfriends would ask permission _before_ taking out the girl but…"

"Dad!" I interrupt. "I'm the one who didn't want to tell you, not Patrick."

"Yes well, I didn't exactly insist." Says Patrick. "At least not until recently and that's my fault sir." He says addressing my father, "I just wanted to be with Kat and she was very insistent that we keep it quiet. I was too weak to deny her that."

My father considers this for a moment. "Well, I can't blame you too much. Kat is a force of nature when she wants to be."

And that's it. They actually seem to get along, well, apart from the motorcycle thing, which has my dad hyperventilating for a minute. But other than that the night goes rather smoothly. Bianca is only mildly annoying dropping hints about windows and late night visitors. It's a very good thing my dad is oblivious or else I might have to kill Bianca. But all in all it's not a total disaster. My dad only asks a couple embarrassingly personal questions and Patrick answers them with a smile. No blood is drawn and I consider it a success when I show Patrick to the door and say goodnight, no kissing as my dad is there and might not like _that_ too much. I stand in the door till he gets on his bike and drives off. I am almost to the stairs and home free when my dad calls me into the dining room.

"Kat I would like to talk to you."

"Okay." I sit down in the chair next to him.

"Patrick seems like a decent boy, and he's seems capable of handling you which makes me respect him."

"I'm glad you like him."

"I do. Which is why I am so upset that you felt you had to lie to me about him."

I stare at my hands.

"You can always come to me Kat and I realize I'm not always the most reasonable person but I never want you to keep something like this from me again, is that understood?"

"Yes Dad."

"You're still grounded."

"Okay, that's reasonable."

"And you better not be having sex…"

"Oh god Dad! No!"

"I'm just making sure. That's one rule that will not change for the foreseeable future."

"Understood. Can I go to bed now?"

"Yes. Send Bianca in here, she needs to know the rules too. Its only a matter of time before she brings someone home now that you have."

"Yeah, sorry about that. Collateral damage."

I send Bianca into the dining room and then head upstairs where I know Patrick will be waiting for me. He is outside the window like a good boy and I let him in.

"He likes you."

"I told you I could do the parents thing."

"I know. I'm really glad he took it well I was a bit worried."

"Well, I don't want to get caught in here it might change the tone of the evening a bit. I just came to get something."

"What?"

"This." He says pulling me toward him and placing a tender kiss on my lips before sighing and pulling away and going back out the window.

It was a good night.

A/N: I know I know, its short. I promise the next chapter will be longer. Review please .


End file.
